Accidently in Love
by musicloverx26
Summary: Bella and Jacob, sitting on a log. C-U-D-D-L-I-N-G. Then along came the great big wolf, and the love that should've been is lost, replaced by one that 's a promise of romance and passion. B/J IMPRINT STORY, but is a little different. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another new story. Yes, it's an imprint story. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, or Jacob Black or the Wolf boys :(**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Accidently in Love: Prologue**

Jacob's POV

WE were on our log at First Beach. Bella was curled into my side, my arm wrapped around her shoulders. My first phase was weeks ago, Bella found out.

"Bella" I asked the beautiful girl in my arms.

"Mmm" she mumbled.

"Look at me" I whispered. She looked up at me. I stared into her chocolate eyes. My focus on her.

'Cmon imprint' I kept chanting in my head.

After a minute, Bella blushed and tried to look away. I grabbed her chin and made her keep her gaze on me.

I watched the confusion and doubt in her eyes. Then, they changes.

She looked surprised and I saw something flicker across her eyes: love.

I smiled at her, then noticed she wasn't looking at me, but past me. I turned around.

One of the pack guys stood there, staring at Bella like a man seeing the sun for the first time. His expression was full of shock and love.

I looked at him, then Bella, then back to him.

He imprinted on Bella.

"Fuck"

-

-

-

**A/N: Sorry bout the last word, it just fit into my perception of how Jacob would react.**

**Review?**

**~Samie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Accidently in Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Jacob's POV:**

I watched as Bella subconsciously started to move closer to the guy. He stood frozen, watching her with adoration and hesitancy. I literally saw red.

"JARED!" I screamed, and suddenly I was all fur. I growled at him, my teeth barred. Jared backed away slowly, then phased.

'She's mine!' I screamed in my head. Jared winced and stood in front of Bella.

'Whoa, Jake man. It was an accident. You know I have no control over it.' Jared tried to convince me, but it was too late; the wolf in me had taken over.

I lunged at Jared, sinking my claws into his chest and tearing fur with my teeth. I could barely control myself from killing him, until I heard a shriek.

I turned. Bella was laying in the sand. The sand looked a sickly red color, her blood was everywhere. The whole right side of her body was scared and mangled.

Jared phased and ran over to her, cradling her head in his lap. And cried. Rock hard, no emotion Jared cried.

He turned to look at me, uncharacteristic tears running down his face, and spoke in a low voice.

"You said you loved her."

I whimpered and ran off. I kept going until my legs gave out underneath me. I laid in the middle of the woods and howled. I had hurt Bella. My sweet love, Bella. I whimpered and drifted off.

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up laying in the sand. I could feel something warm around me. I looked up and saw an angel staring down at me. His dark hair was in his eyes, his eyes a deep brown color.

At that point, I didn't care if I had died and was in heaven, as long as this angel was with me.

I smiled at that thought, and the angel sighed.... in relief? I wasn't sure, everything was blurry. Well everything but him. I made sure to snuggle deep into his embrace, loving the burning feeling I had on my skin where were touched. I looked up into his face and saw his mouth moving. That very movement mesmerized me, was he trying to tell me something?

"Bella" I faintly heard.

"Bella!" It was the angel. I smiled and tried to answer. A strangled sound came from my mouth, and I shut it in shock. The angel chuckled softly, then ran his fingers down my cheek. I sighed in content.

In the back of my head, I could feel the darkness tugging at me, willing me back. I panicked.

"What is your name, angel?" I asked, desperate to know before the darkness dragged me back under.

"Jared." He said. I smiled. Jared. A perfect name for an angel.

Jared then leaned down and kissed my forehead. I sighed as the feeling burned my skin. The darkness took that moment of vulnerability and took me under.

**A/N: Completely redid Bella's part in this but I love how it turned out. **

**Review**

**~Samie**


End file.
